Country Roads
by wowimcool97
Summary: Ivan Braginsky: a well-known Russian billionaire. Alfred J Jones: a spoilt American brat. Gilbert Beilschmidt: "an unemployed German bastard" (according to his brother's boyfriend's brother). Find themselves thrown in a world where money has no value, only survival means something.


_**Hey! New story! **_

_**This is not my first time writing BUT its the first time I'm writing a HETALIA fanfic (ps. none of the characters in this story belong to me) so go easy on me, k?**_

_**Other than that this story will contain MOST of the characters in hetalia and the main characters are RUSSIA as Ivan, AMERICA as Alfred and PRUSSIA as Gilbert.**_

_**THIS IS A HUMAN AU!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ivan Braginsky stared at his computer screen with boredom, it was filled with chart upon chart with optimistic red lines going up them. Nothing new…

Like usual, Ivan Braginsky –owner of the biggest gas company in Russia – was getting richer and richer by the minute. Sighing deeply, he shifted lazily in his chair kicking his feet up on his desk. At least his sisters could now have a great life mooching off their older brother… Well Natalia mooched, Ivan had to practically force Katyusha to take his money.

Sucking in another deep breath the Russian glanced down at his overly polished, expensive desk, on it innocently sat a neat pile of magazines.

On each one of them was printed a photograph of his smiling face. But those smiles weren't the usual friendly ones, no, those smiles were "evil" and "untrustworthy", so it wasn't a big surprise that all the journals had a negative opinion of him. But then again, the multimillionaire couldn't be bothered to care.

A timid knock sounded. Ivan straightened up, his hand instinctively shifted a little closer to a little drawer in his desk before yelling "Come in!" conscientious that he was sitting in a sound –proof office.

When the door finally opened, in came a thin, lanky man with shoulder length chestnut-brown hair, cut up in a "boring" style, or so thought the magazines; for Ivan the only importance was that the boy could file his documents correctly and bring him his cappuccino at 6 am without looking like a walking vegetable.

At the sight of the extremely familiar face Ivan relaxed and slumped back in his office chair. His secretary shuffled nervously on his feet before hurriedly saying "We just got a bunch of documents and agreement you need to sign with that American you want to make a deal with!" After placing the said papers on his desk and begging the Russian to sign them Toris smiled anxiously and excused himself before disappearing who knows where.

Dragging the dull papers closer to him Ivan took a pen and blindly signed on the dotted line, he knew that his multiple secretaries would have never allowed anything weird to pass by them…

For the second time that day his office door opened but not timidly like last time, but harshly and it bounced off Ivan's office wall with a loud bang.

Ivan, not used to sudden entries rose up to his feet, at light speed he reached into the little drawer in his desk and pointed the semi-automatic at the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the intruder cowering away from Ivan. It took the Russian a moment to realize that it was only Toris that barged in, not a mercenary with the intent to kill him.

Ivan- incredibly confused - lowered his gun and took a step towards his pale secretary "What's going on? What's the matter?"

Toris looked up at his boss a terrified expression on his pale face "Zombies, boss! ZOMBIES!"

"Excuse me?" asked Ivan taken aback by the sudden outburst.

Toris stepped towards his boss gripping his arms and trying to shake Ivan, but failing he yelled again "They are prowling the city! Sir! You have to send some sort of alarm as you and me seem to be the only sane ones in the area!"

Staring at his panic-stricken assistant, Ivan tucked his semi-automatic at the back of his pants and asked "Are you all right?" genuinely concerned for the other man's mental health.

It took Toris a moment to realize what his "heartless" boss was asking him before stepping back and yelling "Yes! I am! But most of the people in this town aren't!" he screamed the end of his sentence in a terribly high pitched voice.

Ivan sighed again and muttered to himself "Evidently you are not fine…" he took the smaller man by his shoulders and gently led him towards his office chair and pushed Toris in it while mumbling to himself " Von Bock made you watch way too many horror movies…"

The moment Toris' back hit the chair he jerked and thrashed begging "Mr. Braginsky! SIR! I'm not loopy! The undead are in town!" His eyes were crazed and shining with angry, desperate tears "Look outside!"

Ivan sensing that the only way to calm Toris was to do as he says, complied and approached the window.

He was faced with a beautiful Moscow-view. But then he saw it, a man limping and dragging his feet was rapidly stumbling closer and closer to a shrieking woman. Ivan watched in horror as the man got closer, and Ivan knew this wasn't going to end well for the woman but he was unable to stop watching the morose show.

Like in a horror movie, the man leaped towards the terrified woman, he attacked her so violently that from up high it looked as if the woman simply blew up in a sickening explosion of red.

Suddenly feeling cold Ivan slowly turned toward Toris, unable to form coherent words.

Taking a deep calming breath Ivan said "So, you _are _serious when you are saying there's a zombie rampage out there…" he said this in a breathy, wavering voice that sounded so unlike his usual powerful and confident one. But Ivan for the first time in his adult life was truly terrified. Zombies belonged – in his mind – in the same group as werewolves and fairies; not in his life of boring meetings and documents. What Ivan just saw seemed to shake his believes to the core.

Toris – not having noticed his boss's interior freak out – responded "I was being deadly serious, sir! They haven't managed to crawl in the building yet, the doors are really sturdy!" raising swiftly from his chair he continued "But I don't know for how long they will hold, we need to get outta here!"

Ivan – with a sense of detachment – stared at Toris unable to take everything in – how is it possible that a few minutes ago he was signing boring documents and now he had to face a ZOMBIE apocalypse?!

For a second he wandered how Toris had handled the news, but then again he was one of those paranoid guys who were ready for anything.

The Russian was abruptly brought out of his reverie when his assistant shook his arm with a surprising amount of strength, Toris's wide green eyes were filled with urgency and barely controlled fear, begging for Ivan to get himself together.

And Ivan did.

Without uttering a word he strode over to his coat rack, grabbed his coat, slipped it on, seized his scarf and gloves and opened his office door with a resounding bang.


End file.
